<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to make your Shadowhunter happy by AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461696">How to make your Shadowhunter happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld'>AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arranged Union Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit exert from chapter 21 of The Family Union. Just a little bit of fun between Magnus and his Shadowhunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arranged Union Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to make your Shadowhunter happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a short exert from the end of chapter 21 of the The Family Union. I hope you all like it, and have a happy New Year.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>Previously in The Family Union Chapter 21…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Alec looking at his husband, hearing how accepting he was to learning the skills he would teach him couldn’t help but feel his love for him rise. Couldn’t help but marvel at the man he had somehow managed to gain at his side. He would never stop being in awe at the love Magnus had for him, nor how much he loved Magnus. There was no one else like him in the world, and he was everything to Alec. And well, since they had solved all their problems for the evening, perhaps it was time to show Magnus just how much he loved him. As such he felt himself move across the couch closer to Magnus as he murmured, “indulging me, huh?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well what can I say? I will do anything to make my Shadowhunter happy.” Magnus replied a smirk on his lips as he did so, quickly catching on to where his husbands mind had gone. As such he moved to, so he was laying back against the armrest of the couch his legs spread wide to allow Alec to rest in-between them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anything you say?” Alec asked, moving so he was hovering over his husband staring down into his beautiful cat slit eyes, his glamour having fallen away long ago and as it was just the two of them, Magnus knew he had no need to reapply it. In fact knew that Alec preferred it when he did have it in affect, not that his Shadowhunter ever said those words. But actions did speak louder in his mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm, yes. Have any ideas?” Magnus replied moving his arms so they could wrap around the man now positioned above him. Smiling coyly up at him as he did so. He did so love it when Alec took charge, it didn’t happen often, but he always made the most of it when he did.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A few.” Alec responded before closing the distance and kissing his Warlock. Kissing the man he loved with everything he had, letting all his thoughts and feelings centre on the one below him, and letting his love flow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Magnus, well he kissed him back with equal devotion. Because how could he not? This man loved him enough to accept demon blood in his veins, loved him enough to accept the bond between them, and loved him enough to not just train him how to fight with angelic blades, but also to learn how to use his magic. He was perfect and everything Magnus had never known he wanted in the one he loved. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and now...</em>
</p>
<p>Alec pulled away from kissing Magnus to move his lips to the man’s jaw, feathering gentle loving kisses upon his skin as he slid himself slowly down the hard body of the Warlock below him. He couldn’t help smirking when he realised that his husband’s preference for silk shirts was definitely going to work in his favour in helping his seamless movement, oh so slowly down the man he loves body.</p>
<p>Soon Alec’s lips were at the juncture between Magnus neck and shoulder and he couldn’t stop himself from sucking upon the skin hard, leaving a red mark in his wake. This action caused his Warlock to arch beneath him, pushing their bodies closer while allowing for even greater access to his skin.</p>
<p>“Alexander.” Magnus groaned in desire when the younger man decided to go back and mark him again. The feel of his Shadowhunter sucking on his skin, it was absolute bliss in his mind.</p>
<p>“Yes, Magnus?” Alec responded, smirking once more as he moved to push aside the top section of Magnus’ shirt, allowing him to lick and nuzzle at the new expanse of skin that had been revealed.</p>
<p>“I thought I was supposed to be making you happy.” Magnus replied with a moan of pleasure as he felt Alexander’s teeth brush against his sensitive skin.</p>
<p>“This is making me happy.” Alec responded, though he quickly sat up as he continued. “Though I would be even happier if you took off your shirt.” He stated kneeing between his husband legs and staring down at the beautifully sinful sight of Magnus Lightwood-Bane flushed with desire and passion.</p>
<p>“Anything for you, my Shadowhunter.” Magnus replied with a smirk of his own as rather than moving to remove the item of clothing, he instead just clicked his fingers and it was gone. And the magic he used pulsed through the both of them, making them even harder than they had been before, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>Alec sensibly didn’t say anything about Magnus’ display and instead settled back against his husband, and using his tongue, lips and hands explored the newly exposed flesh for him to worship. And worship he did. He traced the defined muscles with his touch, before following the trail with butterfly kisses so light they were almost non-existent, and then he came upon Magnus nipples. Taking them into his mouth he sucked and nibbled at them causing the man below him to moan in pleasure and need. The idea that he could do this, that he could cause this reaction in Magnus was intoxicating to him, and he knew he would never get used to this feeling. Get used to the knowledge that he could create such passion and desire in one as experienced as his husband. But now wasn’t the time to think about what Magnus had done with others. No now was the time for him to explore a little more. And to taste a whole lot more if his plan succeeded. But Alec was not the best strategist in the Clave for nothing. He knew his plan was fool proof.</p>
<p>As such he moved further downwards, his lips and tongue devoting their attention of Magnus’ stomach while his hands massaged the muscles on his side. He mapped out runes he had known all his life on his husband’s skin, painted them in saliva upon him. Mapped out where he would place them, when the time came for him to do so. Mapped out how he would mark the unblemished skin beneath him with the runes of his people, of their people.</p>
<p>But for now he would move on. As now he had another destination in mind. And so he moved even further down so he was no longer covering the man beneath him and his hands came round to undo the tight trousers Magnus wore. Undo the restricting space and release his erection from its prison. Releasing it to Alec’s eyes so he could take in the glory of it, and revel in the luscious feel of the smooth skin below his fingers.</p>
<p>Magnus could not contain his rapture at the feel of his Alexanders finger wrapping around him. The sounds that escaped his lips were ones of encouragement and joy at his touch. His desire and pleasure pulsed through him at the feel of his Shadowhunters innocent movements. Though that pleasure and desire sky rocketed to oblivion when Alexander replaced his hand with his mouth. Magnus’ jaw dropped open in a cry of delight and gratification as he felt the warm wet environment envelope him, his husbands tongue seemingly deciding to explore the new delicacy that it had been given.</p>
<p>Alec settled comfortably in position between Magnus legs as his lips and tongue explored the erection that was hard and heavy in his mouth. He did not have the ability to take all of Magnus in, he knew that. But he was firmly in the belief that practise made perfect, and as such he settled in to a nice long practise session. Moving his head firmly but slowly he allowed his lips and tongue to run across the skin that was repeatedly protruding into and out of his mouth. Practised different ideas and rhythms as they came to him, tightening his lips and sucking on the tip, while moving his hand around the bottom half of Magnus penis in time with his ministrations. He was delighted when Magnus’ hands threaded through his hair, gently guiding him to his preferred rhythm, showing how he wanted him to suck him. And he took great pleasure in feeling Magnus tense, his stuttered call of his name the only warning for what was about to happen. Not that Alec cared he wanted to taste Magnus, all of him, and as such he redoubled his efforts as Magnus’ cum spurted down his throat, sucking until there was no more left. It was only then that he raised his head, a smug grin firmly in place on his lips as he looked at the state his husband was in.</p>
<p>“Mmm, Alexander. I do believe I will be willing to make you happy that way whenever you like.” Magnus murmured as he looked up at the man he loved who had just brought him to the most perfect orgasm. Of course as his eyes ran down his husbands body he noticed that while he may have cum, his love had not. And he couldn’t have that now could he? Therefore raising from his languid position against the arm of the couch he moved to push his Alexander down so their positions were reversed.</p>
<p>“I do believe it is time you returned the favour, and let me be happy now.” Magnus continued. And that was all the notice Alec got before receiving a master class in just how to bring you lover to pleasure using only your mouth and tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>